


Monsters

by Suicidal_Crazed_Lions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Insomnia, Multi, Night Terrors, Protective Papyrus, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, everyones depressed!, jk but seriously most of them need a hug, post pasifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_Crazed_Lions/pseuds/Suicidal_Crazed_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The higher you build the walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone finally tears them down."<br/>-unknown</p><p>This is a (heavily edited) continuation of "Monsters" by Invisible_blurryfaceandTheFallenAngel </p><p>Please do not read of you are bothered by self harm, suicide, and/or insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I sorta promised this would be up three days ago. Tee hee.  
> Sorry bout that.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> -Suicidal_crazed_lions

**"The secret to getting ahead is getting started."**

**-unknown**

      Their grip on the knife loosened, the yellow, chipping handle slipping from the pads of their fingers. The single droplet of blood that still clung to the tip of the blade flew off into the air, landing spattered across the surface of the floor. like the tears streaming down their face, like all of the droles of droplets of blood before that one.

      Stupid.

 


End file.
